


Human Nature

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Tease, Dean knows, Flirting, He Always Knows, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Dean Winchester was the forbidden fruit. Sam Winchester was weak like Eve.





	Human Nature

The hose sprayed down against the impala at an alarming speed. Sam wondered if it would damage the car, he even considered asking, but he changed his mind. Dean had been washing this car since he could walk. Dean was shirtless, a layer of swear covering his torso. His hair was soaking wet from whatever water sprayed back from the car and hit him.

The sun was high in the sky, Sam assumed it was almost noon. He had already been watching Dean for hours through the dirty glass of the kitchen window. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about taking a photo or ten of Dean. You couldn't blame him, though, it wasn't his fault. Dean was beyond gorgeous and it was impossible for anyone near him not to stare.

The way his muscles flexed and his lips moved as he spoke made Sam flustered alone. It drove Sam mad when Dean would come home with red, swollen lips, scratches down his back, and a smirk that only the devil coule conjure up. Sam always wished it was him. He wished he was the girl in all of Deans famous stories of almost getting caught. When Dean would strip off his too tight shirt Sam couldn't stop looking. It was painful, but it was worth it. 

Sam always compared it to the forbidden fruit. It was wrong and bad, it ruined things, but god, they couldn't help themseleves. That was human nature. To want things. To crave them. It was also human nature to get mad when someone touched something that wasn't theirs, more specifically, when it was yours. And boy did everyone seem to touch what was Sams. The dark bruises on Deans neck and the glaze in his eyes told Sam enough, but Dean would always open his mouth and explain, even brag. And Sam would always listen.

Sam cursed human nature, mostly when he found his hand traveling between his legs with green eyes on his mind and hus brothers name on his lips, but he also cursed it when it hurt. Sam knew all too well that Dean would never want him. It made him cry. It made him mad. It tore him apart from the inside out each time Deans lips curved into a smile and spoke his name with such love laced through it it made him blush. Sam despised human nature. It was painful and pointless, but sadly, Sam was human and there was no stopping it. No matter how hard he tried.

He blamed Dean, sometimes, as if Dean could control how he looked or who fell in love with him. But if Sam was honest, sometimes it felt like a trap. Why would Dean call him Sammy and ruffle his hair then expect Sam not to fall in love with him? Why would Dean strip all of his clothes off then lay in a small bed barely big enough to fit the both of them and expect Sam to be able to sleep through the night?

It was impossible to live with Dean Winchester for a million reasons, but the biggest and worst reason of all, was that no matter what he did, how he acted, or how he looked, Sam would love him unconditionally. Dean was disgusting. He left his dirty clothes everywhere and he always smelled of beer and smoke and he chewed with his mouth open and sang too loud, but Sam didn't hate them. In fact, he loved them. He loved each and every single annoying thing Dean does because it all adds up to Dean. And if Sam was alone, he would admit that those things didn't really annoy him. He just faked it. It was easier to.

Dean, of course, knew it was fake, the same way he knew every other thing about Sam inside and out. It was infuriating. Dean could read him like a book within seconds. He could see right through him and all of his layers. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't read Dean even if you gave him a pair of glasses and a paper of hints. He knew Dean, it was impossible to live as close together as they did and not know each other, but Dean hid things. More specifically, he hid the things Sam wanted to know. It was frustrating beyond belief. But so was loving Dean. 

Frustration sounds like a bad thing, and by definition, it is. But Sam would never trade loving Dean for anything. Because while it was painful and frustrating, he would get these moments of bliss. Dean would hug him or call him Sammy. Dean would decide sharing beds was easier and tangle his limbs with Sams. Dean would make him dinner or even take him out to dinner. And those moments made everything better. So, while the frustration nearly kills him on a daily basis, in a way it is worth it, because at the end of the day he gets to come home to Dean. And coming home to Dean would make any pain worthwhile.

Water sprayed against the thin window causing the glass to shake. Dean sprayed the window with the hose, his laughter barely audible. It was drowned out with the loud noise of the water. Only when the water stopped being sprayed and the drops began to slide down the glass was Sam able to see his smile. Not really a smile, more of a shit eating grin. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to punch that grin off with his fist for scaring him or if he wanted to kiss it away because he loved every ounce of attention Dean gave him.

Dean gestured for Sam to come outside, his body covered in soap and water, his hair wet and pushed back away from his forehead. His grin was replaced with a smile warmer than the sun outside. 

Sam bit his lip and backed away from the window, shaking his head. 

Dean rolled his eyes and dropped the hose, walking towards the back door. "Sammy.." 

Sams legs went weak. There was no way he could run. Then again, he never could. "I don't wanna wash your dumb car, Dean."

Dean scoffed and leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. The amulet was shining in the sunlight. Sam wished for it to be drug across his lips while Dean hovered over him, their hips pressed together and curses sliding off of their tongues. "You don't think the car is stupid."

"I really do. Its just a hunk of metal." Sam leaned back against the counter, his eyes studying the miles and miles of tan skin on Deans body. He wished he could take a picture. The girls Dean got with probably did.

"So, that's why you've been staring at it for hours?" Deans smirk was back. Sam hated it. "Or were you staring at me?"

Sam was silent. His red cheeks betrayed him and made it obvious that Dean was right. It pissed him off.

"I would say take a picture, but I think I know what you would do with it." Dean winked and stepped towards Sam.

"You're getting the floor all wet." Sam complained, slapping Deans chest when he got close enough. 

"I think I know something else thats getting wet.." Dean pressed his body against Sam, his wet chest soaking Sams shirt, his too tight wet jeans soaking Sams sweats. "Try not to be so obvious."

"You're sick." Sam hissed. He wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to Dean. Maybe both.

"Takes one to know one." Dean cupped Sams cheek, his thumb running along his lower lip before sliding into Sams mouth. Sam sucked on it, his eyes wide and staring up at Dean. Dean only chuckled and pulled away. "I still think you should join me.. you can stare at me up close then." He turned around and walked back outside.

Sams heart raced in his chest. His cheeks were red and his body was shaking. He glanced back outside, freezing when he saw Deans jeans being peeled off his legs. Sam gulped and walked towards the door, stepping out into the backyard.

"Change your mind?" Dean's eyes were slightly closed and his mouth was open. Sam wanted to kiss him, then again, he always wanted to kiss Dean.

"I just don't hate the car as much as I thought." Sam knew the lie was pathetic but what about this situation wasn't pathetic.

Dean picked up the hose and looked Sam up and down. Sam heated up under his gaze. "Strip."

Sam choked. 

Dean laughed, his head tossed back. "You got a dirty mind."

"Learned from the best." Sam replied. "Why do I need to strip?"

"So you don't get your clothes soaked." Dean sprayed the car. "Now strip."

Sam listened, pulling his shirt off over his bead. "Fine." He wasn't angry about stripping, in fact, he was happy. What he was angry about, though, was that Dean wasn't telling him to strip while he was sprawled out half naked in their room.

Sam glanced at Dean and smiled when he saw Deans dark eyes on him. Something told Sam that he may be taking orders from Dean later that night. Sam prayed it was true.


End file.
